


A Bridge Has Two Sides

by Elsa The Fifth Spirit (TitaniaErzaK)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Arendelle, Elsa 5th Spirit, Elsa and Anna - Freeform, enchanted forest, frozen, frozen 2, northuldra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniaErzaK/pseuds/Elsa%20The%20Fifth%20Spirit
Summary: The Southern Kingdoms are having a delegation. Anna goes to visit Elsa at the enchanted forest to ask her to accompany her to the delegation. As the sisters discuss, feelings come out into the open.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	A Bridge Has Two Sides

**Author's Note:**

> (I wrote this short-snippet fanfiction out for my love for Anna and Elsa. It is not official. I also recommend reading it while listening to Reunion - Cristophe Beck, a track from the Frozen 2 soundtrack that plays when Anna and Elsa reunite after Elsa saves Arendelle. That is how it was written.)

**A Bridge Has Two Sides**

“I just don’t see why you’re being difficult about this!” Said Anna, her dress dragging through the mud and grass as Elsa stood before her, her hands before her stomach touching. Anna kept pacing right and left, her crown tight in her hair.

“Anna, I cannot meddle in human affairs.” Elsa said softly, her voice serene and calm.

“You _are_ human, Elsa!” Anna said, her hands curling angrily.

“Well, technically, I am a spirit.” Elsa said, lifting a finger. “And so are you.”

“Why would you not want to come to the delegation?” Anna asked, exasperatedly. “The southern kingdoms are having a gathering, and Arendelle needs to be there.”

“But Anna, _you_ are Arendelle’s Queen.” Elsa said, sitting elegantly on a chair of ice that materialized behind her. Yelena and Honeymaren kept tending to the fire a few feet away from them, pointedly ignoring the discussion. “My job is to protect the forest.”

“ _Protect_ the forest?” Anna said angrily. “There are _Spirits_ that can do that, Elsa! Four them! There’s stone giants and a fire lizard and whatever _that_ is,” Anna said, angrily pointing at the Nokk that was peacefully waiting near the river for Elsa. It huffed annoyedly. “Not to mention Gale, who’s _literally_ living wind!”

“That’s the Nokk,” Elsa said, her tone still calm and serene. “It’s a water spirit.”

Anna ignored her and pressed on. “Elsa, ever since we made peace with the Northuldra and you became the fifth Spirit, Arendelle _lost_ its magical Queen.” She sighed and eased her tone. “People think that Arendelle is now powerless and that the Northuldra leaders are pulling the strings.”

She went next to Elsa and the chair expanded itself to a large and uncomfortable ice-couch that Anna forced herself to sit on, despite the cold being strong enough to be felt through her dress “Before, we had your powers to protect Arendelle. _No_ _one_ would think to attack us, because they were all too scared of the Queen with magical ice powers. _Now_ , that Queen is off in some forest and Arendelle is vulnerable.” Anna grabbed Elsa’s hand as Elsa gave her a small smile. “Don’t you love Arendelle, Elsa?”

“Oh, Anna,” Elsa said, squeezing Anna’s hand. “Of course I love Arendelle. But my duty is to the forest. We are both part Northuldra, we are both the Fifth Spirit.”

“I know that.” Anna said, her free hand reaching her chest. “But we’re also our father’s daughters, we’re both Arendellians. I just don’t understand why you can’t just come.”

“Because it would be wrong for me to come to a delegation of Kingdoms. I am not the Queen of Arendelle, I serve nature now. I cannot take sides in human affairs.”

Anna huffed angrily, removing her hand from Elsa’s. “Last time, you said that the spirits _agreed_ that Arendelle deserves to stand. Well, what if one day an army just comes marching against Arendelle and the spirits don’t agree it deserves to stand. What then?”

“Anna that will not happen. I would never abandon Arendelle.” She grabbed Anna’s hand again and brought it to her lap, holding it softly. “What’s this really about?” Elsa asked.

Anna’s lip trembled as she attempted to smile, before her smile faltering and silent tears forming in her eyes. She avoided looking up at Elsa “I just feel like you’re not on my side anymore.” Anna said. “I feel like you’re drifting more and more away from Arendelle – from _us_ , from _me_.” She looked up at Elsa, her eyes lined with silver. “I feel like you’re forgetting about me. Like you’re not _there_ anymore.”

“Of course I’m there,” Elsa said, and lifted up a hand from which ice swirled and formed the Five-Spirit Star. Anna smiled softly and grabbed the star, bringing it to her chest.

“The last three times you have skipped charades. I have not seen you in three _weeks_ , Elsa.” Her voice broke softly. “Why did you not come?” She clutched the ice-star in her chest as more tears flowed.

Elsa looked at Anna sadly. She didn’t say anything for a moment. “I feel like every time I come, I hold you back.” Elsa finally said. Anna opened her mouth, but Elsa went on. “Every time I come, I feel like I’m undermining you. The people of Arendelle look at me and still refer to me as Your Majesty.”

“But I don’t care about that.” Anna said, her tone implying that this was a ridiculous non-problem.

“I know,” Elsa continued, “But I do.” She sighed and looked around, smiling softly. “My whole life you have pushed me forward, Anna. Since that day you grabbed my glove, you pushed me forward.

“You made me stop hiding my power. You made me embrace my magic and finally feel free for the first time in my life. When I was too scared to come back, you came all the way to the North mountain to get me back.

“When I froze your heart and I thought I had lost you, you _saved_ me.” Elsa grabbed both of Anna’s hands this time, the ice-star falling on Anna’s lap. “You saved me when I was frozen in Ahtohallan. You have _always_ pushed me forward. I don’t want to hold you back.”

“Hold me back?” Anna said, shaking her head. “Elsa, it’s because of you that I have everything I care for.” Elsa’s lips parted curiously. “If it weren’t for you I would have never met Kristoff or Olaf or Sven. I would have probably gotten married to _Hans_.” they both cringed. “Without you I would have never broken the dam and set things right in Arendelle. Without you I would have never become Queen of Arendelle.”

Anna smiled, her cheeks red, but the tears were no longer flowing. “It’s because of you I have _everything_ I care for, Elsa.” She squeezed Elsa’s hands. “A bridge has two sides. We push each _other_ forward. We can’t do this if one side stops being willing to keep pushing.”

Elsa closed her eyes. When they opened, silver coated them. “Oh, Anna.” She said, throwing her arms around Anna. Anna sniffed and put her arms around Elsa. “I just don’t want you to be unhappy because of you.”

Anna laughed. “I’m happy because you are in my life. I want you to keep being in my life.” She said softly. Elsa pulled back and smiled.

“I still won’t come to the delegation.” Elsa said. Anna rolled her eyes but Elsa lifted a hand. “You said you need me to show strength, to show that Arendelle is not vulnerable.” Elsa got up and turned her back on Anna for a second. Then she turned around.

“But here’s the thing, Anna. You have never needed me.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the air. “It’s always been me who needed _you_. At every stop, at every turn.” Elsa swirled her hand and ice immediately flew out, forming Elsa and Anna that night the spirits had forced everyone out of Arendelle, arguing.

Anna’s voice echoed from the statue. _“Excuse me, I climbed the North Mountain, survived a frozen heart_ and _saved you from my ex-boyfriend. And I did it all without powers._ ”

Elsa looked back at Anna. “You don’t need me to show the delegation that Arendelle is strong. You don’t need my powers. You saved Arendelle when you shattered that dam. The spirits said Arendelle deserves a chance to stand with _you_.” The two sculptures faded into nothing. “Show them _your_ strength.”

Anna broke into a huge grin. “You’re right. I _did_ do all of that without powers.” She got off the ice-couch, here frozen legs thankful for the rush of blood and the separation from the ice “I’m kind of a badass.” Elsa laughed. Anna nudged her playfully and grinned. “Charades, Friday night?”

Elsa chewed her lip for a second before answering. “How about this,” She said, grabbing Anna’s hands. “Every Friday night I’ll come for charades, and every Saturday you’ll come and we’ll explore the forest.”

Anna looked taken a back for a bit. “You mean that?”

“Of course I do.” Elsa said. “Ahtohallan is beautiful.”

“Wait – I can visit _Ahtohallan_?” Anna asked.

“You can. You are after all, one half of the fifth Spirit.” Elsa smiled. “Though technically, anyone can visit Ahtohallan if they want. The Dark Sea is frozen, now.”

“It’s what now?” Anna asked, still visibly shocked.

Elsa laughed softly. “Oh, I’ll tell you another time.” Anna looked at her for a second.

“Okay.” She pulled back and grabbed the ice-star Elsa had made for her. “I should go. I have a meeting to prepare for the delegation.” Elsa nodded at her, still smiling. “Well, goodbye.” Anna said, turning around to leave.

Before she could, she was grabbed and turned back by Elsa, pulled into another hug. “Love you too, sis.” Elsa said.

Anna rested her head on Elsa’s neck and smiled.


End file.
